


Инструкции не прилагаются

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendzone, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Баки, чертов ты сукин сын, - в другое время Стив с радостью вымыл бы себе рот с мылом за такие слова, но при нынешних обстоятельствах это самое мягкое, что он произносил за последние недели. - Немедленно иди сюда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Инструкции не прилагаются

\- Баки, чертов ты сукин сын, - в другое время Стив с радостью вымыл бы себе рот с мылом за такие слова, но при нынешних обстоятельствах это самое мягкое, что он произносил за последние недели. - Немедленно иди сюда.

Как со щенком. Как с ребенком. До ужаса выматывающая бесполезность взрослого мужчины, способного голыми руками размозжить крепкий череп, в обычной жизни, наполненной повседневными не супергеройскими заботами. 

Любой выход в свет, оканчивающийся драками с каждым посмотревшим на Стива - реже на самого Баки - косо. Чудовищная неприязнь к рыжим, закончившаяся больничной койкой для агента Романофф в одну из их "мирных" встреч.

Неумение и - что страшней - нежелание Баки учиться жить по-другому.

Ненависть Зимнего Солдата ко всему, что не окрашено кровью.

Разочарование Стива в лучшем когда-то друге и собственных, казалось что бесконечных силах.

***

\- Стой где стоишь, - требует Стив у Рамлоу, который появляется словно из ниоткуда, преграждая им путь. Впрочем, нападать тот явно не собирается, так что приказ Капитана выполняется беспрекословно, чем вводит того в ступор. Баки, всегда, как верный пес, кидающийся на любого, кто пытается приблизиться к Роджерсу, в этот раз нападать не спешит, как-то неожиданно-пугливо замирая за плечом друга, доводя этот самый ступор до апогея.

\- Как поживает наш суровый малыш? - голос у Брока сиплый, неприятный, но Солдат реагирует на него до абсурдного странно, вытягиваясь едва ли не по струнке, от чего лицо Брока, обезображенное ожогами, растягивается в улыбке. - Смотри-ка, помнит. Даже напоминать не пришлось, - он делает шаг в их сторону, и Баки моментально, нелепо дернувшись, отскакивает в сторону. Улыбка Брока становится еще шире.

\- Я сказал тебе: стой где стоишь, - Стив угрожающе сжимает кулаки, но Рамлоу, лишь рассмеявшись этому, примирительно поднимает ладони вверх. - Я пришел помочь, а не драться.

Доверять Броку нет причин. Больше нет. И Роджерс в ответ на это лишь шумно выдыхает через нос, сжимая кулаки еще крепче. Солдат, стоящий в нескольких шагах от них, наконец отмирает, тихо произнося:

\- Не трогай его, он свой.

Стиву хочется хорошенько встряхнуть, кажется, лишившегося разума окончательно Баки, но вместо этого он лишь молча разворачивается и, махнув рукой, мол, разбирайтесь сами, практически сбегает с места этой нелепой встречи.

***

\- Как ты это делаешь? - Стиву до скрежета зубов противно наблюдать за Броком, отстригающим Джеймсу волосы, прикасающимся к Баки так, словно он _имел на это право._ \- Почему он тебя слушается?

Говорить о Баки в третьем лице в присутствии него самого давно стало привычным. Привыкнуть к Баки, реагирующему лишь на отдельные случайные реплики, которые словно выдергивают его из привычного бездействия, до сих пор оставалось сложной задачей, с которой Капитан не справлялся.

Брок в ответ лишь хмыкает, оттягивая очередную прядь, беспощадно-неровно кромсая ее ножницами. Джеймс сидит неподвижно с такой неестественно-прямой спиной, что гляди вот-вот переломится напополам.

В конце концов Роджерс сдается, подскакивает к Броку в попытке отобрать ножницы: никто не требует от бывшего сотоварища чувства стиля и навыков парикмахера, но быть маломальски осторожным и аккуратным ведь можно, так? Но Джеймс реагирует раньше них обоих: как-то смешно то ли шипит, то ли пытается что-то сказать, отталкивает руки Стива, не опасаясь мелькнувших возле лица ножниц, подскакивает на месте и не позволяет больше к себе приближаться.

Неровно отстриженный затылок еще долго саднит в Капитане чувством вины, которая на время поглощает ненависть к Броку, слишком сильную для того, кто играет на стороне правильных парней. 

Но громкий металлический звон, раздавшийся в квартире под утро, и моментальное тихое "Давай все-таки я, приятель", донесшееся следом, заглушают в нем последнее "правильное", добивая окончательно на рассвете видом завтрака, накрытого на двоих, и Джеймса с короткой неровной стрижкой, сидящего слишком близко к тому, кого должен бы ненавидеть.

***

Брок, вжимающий Джеймса в стену, явно не то, что Стив мечтал увидеть. Совсем не то. Но он рад, что узнал, рад, что наконец узнал. Ведь так все моментально стало... понятным? И причина, по которой цепной пес Гидры явился сам, не боясь что Стив сдаст его реорганизованному ЩИТу, и причина, почему Баки не избегает Рамлоу, не боится и не пытается его убить. 

Стоять и смотреть на то, как целуются двое мужчин, было странно. Еще более странным понимать, что это не кто-то, а твой лучший друг.

Стив тихонько выскальзывает из кухни, понимая, что не остался незамеченным. Но он не ждет объяснений от Баки, тем более от Брока. А единственный вопрос, который не дает ему покоя, он так и не решается задать, и тот сжигает его завистью, выворачивая наизнанку от звериной, замучившей одиночеством тоски: спустя столько боли, как они умудрились сохранить нежность? Спустя столько крови, ненависти и смертей почему не боятся требовать и давать тепло?

Почему он сам оказался на него не способен, ведь, потерявший все, разве он заслуживает его больше прочих?..

***

\- Не трудись, он не будет это есть, - не совет даже, констатация. Как если бы Брок знал Баки _лучше_ , чем Стив. Как если бы Стив ни хрена не знал _о лучшем друге_.

\- Вот еще! - фыркает он. - Баки всегда любил тосты с джемом, - и методично намазывает с десяток хлебцев, любовно выкладывая их на тарелку. Десяток чертовых нетронутых хлебцев как самый дурацкий повод на свете, чтобы подарить испещренной шрамами морде Брока еще парочку симпатичных отметин. 

Ну не в джеме же дело, право слово, думает Стив, и, конечно, не в Баки. Баки не мог измениться, он же, черт возьми, старый добрый Джеймс Барнс, лучший друг, товарищ по бруклинским трущобам. Это все Брок, его вина, его дурное влияние. И какого хрена не сделавший для Баки ничего Брок важнее него, Стива? Как он посмел занять место, которое ему не принадлежало. Почему Баки ему _позволил_?

Проклятый джем разлетается осколками стеклянной банки по полу, как и его терпение. Но избить Рамлоу не удается даже мысленно: стальной кулак не церемонится, разбивая ему лицо жестоко и методично, чтобы больше не повадно было лезть в их с Броком один убогий искалеченный мир на двоих, чтобы больше не повадно было обижать того, кого он считает близким. 

Чтобы больше не было желания считать, что он хотя бы на сколько-нибудь его, Джеймса Барнса, часть.

***

Какого хрена он должен терпеть этих двух... ну как их теперь называют? - в своей квартире? Выволочь обоих, скинув их скромные пожитки с балкона, как истеричная барышня, заставшая мужа с любовницей, выставить прочь за дверь Баки, его предательство, о котором тот и не подозревает, и их прошлое. Прошлое жаль, конечно, но ведь предательство-то перевешивает.

\- Ладно бы ты на него сам облизывался, - а Брок словно читает его мысли, - так нет же. Доказываешь всем, что Барнс заслужил лучшей жизни, и сам ему ее запрещаешь. 

\- С тобой-то лучшая жизнь? - огрызается пойманный на сокровенном Родежрс, а после думает: а ведь и правда, дали бы ему под бок Баки, чтобы целовать того, укрывать от невзгод и заботиться, стало бы ему лучше? Нет, не стало бы. Да и не хочется ему ничего с Джеймсом делить любовного, дружба всегда была превыше. Тогда откуда эта ревность? И он злится, но уже на себя, стискивает до скрипа зубы, стоит ему в очередной раз краем уха уловить не предназначенный для чужих ушей шепот, увидеть не рассчитанные на свидетелей ласки, но больше этих двоих старается не трогать. 

И когда однажды Джеймс хлопает его по плечу, называя сопляком, а затем тащит играть в мяч, такую обыденную забаву для двух пацанов из Бруклина, он понимает, что, не сдав тогда Брока ЩИТу, поступил правильно. 

Хотя и не по инструкции.


	2. Почему Брок?

\- Почему Брок? - вопрос зудит, как комариный укус в месте, недоступном для того, чтобы его почесали, и однажды Стив сдается. Спрашивает без предисловий и лишних витиеватых отступлений.

\- Почему нет? - а Барнс словно и ждал подобного вопроса: отвечает спокойно, как будто репетитровал эту интонацию последние несколько месяцев присутствия Рамлоу в их жизни.

\- Он убийца, - Роджерс пробует это слово на вкус, но Брок, шатающийся из кухни в зал с подносом для еды, Брок, моющий посуду, Брок, помогающий Стиву с пакетами из супермаркета, никак не вяжется с тем, что он только что сам же и произнес. 

\- Он наемник, а не убийца. Как и я, - в глазах друга ни капли осуждения, только терпеливое ожидание, мол, ну же, Стив, еще немного, и щелкнет где-то у тебя в мозгах, и мир перестанет кружиться и встанет на место.

\- Он больной на голову псих, - решается наконец произнести то, что его давно мучило, Капитан. - Он этими руками глотки перерезал, как ты можешь...

\- Как я могу что? - а терпению Джеймса можно только позавидовать.

"Могу что? - злится Стив про себя, не зная, как подобрать слова. - Нашел что спросить".

\- Прикасаться к нему, - изворачивается он, отчего-то краснея.

\- Руки Романовой тоже по локоть в крови, но ты с завидной регулярностью возвращаешься пропахший ее духами, - Барнс топит ухмылку в кружке чая, делая вид, что не замечает, как Роджерс весь покрывается краской.

"Это другое", - хочется возразить ему, но у Капитана не получается, потому что ни черта это не другое.

"Он мужчина", - но в новое время это уже не звучит как аргумент, и Стив его отметает.

"Он же весь, как дворовый пес, в шрамах, отметинах и жажде рвать глотки, какая от него любовь?" - но обижать этими словами Баки Роджерс не решается.

На подносе Брока приборов всегда на него и Джеймса, и спит он с краю, готовый подскочить при любом шорохе. Молоко покупает это дурацкое для Баки, никогда не забывает, пусть тот и не просит, и Барнс рядом с ним как-то спокойнее и одет, вот глупость, по погоде, а если забывает что-то, оказывается, что Рамлоу предусмотрительно это захватил, разве что похвалы не требует. Так, тычется носом в чужую шею, ласково и осторожно, как дворовый пес в гладящую его ладонь, непривычный к ласке, но тоскующий по ней не меньше холеных домашних питомцев.


	3. Планы

Подсматривать нехорошо.

Стив задерживает дыхание, кажется, на бесконечность. Луна, как назло, светит прямо в окно, и ее света слишком, слишком много, чтобы не суметь разглядеть происходящего в чужой спальне. Брок двигается медленно, лениво, толкается глубоко и тяжело, и Джеймс, изгибающийся под ним, то и дело нетерпеливо ерзает, вцепляясь металлическими пальцами ему в плечо, надрывно дергает на себя в попытке заставить прекратить над ним измываться и трахнуть уже так, как ему нужно. Как Броку самому наверняка хочется.

Если половица скрипнет, у Роджерса случится сердечный приступ, не иначе. Черт его дернул отправиться перед сном в дальнюю спальню, где обосновались Солдат и Рамлоу, чтобы спросить о планах на завтра. Спросил, как же. Стоит теперь, не понимая, что ему делать: уйти, обнаружив свое присутствие, или дождаться какого-нибудь шума и скрыться незамеченным. _Какого-нибудь шума,_ черт возьми. Стив рад, что сейчас темно, и никто не видит выражения его лица. Стив не рад, что единственное светлое пятно перед глазами - постель, на которой раскладывают его лучшего друга.

Когда Рамлоу наконец решает сжалиться над Барнсом, Джеймс едва не скулит, и это так странно, пошло и горячо, что Роджерс краснеет до самых ушей, благодаря окружающую его темноту еще раз. Смотреть на происходящее так близко совсем не то, что включать порно на одном из многочисленных сайтов. Потому что это не случайное лицо в кадре. Потому что это Баки, которому слишком хорошо, чтобы он сдерживался. Роджерс закусывает губу, чтобы не заскулить следом. Ему стыдно находиться здесь, ему хочется не слышать чужие стоны, ему не нравится, что собственное тело давным давно предало и отреагировало донельзя неправильно, кощунственно и вопреки всем его моральным принципам.

Брок не церемонится, доводя себя до разрядки, вбивается так, что спинка кровати нещадно врезается в стену, и это идеальный момент, чтобы уйти: _шума достаточно_. Но Роджерс почему-то медлит, до рези вглядываясь в чернильные, резкие в лунном свете черты лица Баки. Впивается взглядом в темную полосу рта, в блики на костяшках сжавшихся бионических пальцев. А потом срывается наконец, сбегает и до самого утра мечется в своем сне, как загнанный мустанг. Джеймс из сна, распятый на его простынях, смотрит призывным и до невозможности темным взглядом, и Роджерс не медлит ни минуты, попросту забывая и про мораль, и про дружбу, и про все остальное. Тихие влажные выдохи на ухо - вот, что сейчас важно. Вот что единственное важно.

Джеймс из его реальности, довольный, как кот после сметаны, смотрит какой-то дурацкий ситком по кабельному, развалившись на диване и закинув на Рамлоу ноги. _"Чертова идиллия"_ , - неясно злится про себя Стив, собираясь на пробежку. Во взгляде, которым Брок провожает его аж до самых дверей слишком много понимания, в ухмылке - ни единого шанса на то, что вчерашний приход Стива остался незамеченным.


	4. Планы 2

Просто внезапно на кухне становится до невообразимого тихо: затыкается телевизор, затыкается Рамлоу, смолкает шум из окна. А спустя несколько мгновений бедра Баки вжимаются в него сзади, пока он стоит, как дурак, над раковиной с тарелкой руке, и усмешка Брока соскальзывает теплым воздухом откуда-то слева в район шеи. Тарелка, подставляя своим падением в мыльную воду, сдает его с потрохами.

Джеймс, словно навскидку, тянет край его футболки, вытягивая из пижамных штанов, касается поясницы холодными пальцами, быстро принимающими температуру тела Роджерса, зачем-то трется носом об его лопатку. Проверяет реакцию. Теряет равновесие, вжимаясь сильнее, когда Брок нетерепеливо принимается раздевать самого Баки, не дожидаясь, пока Стив отомрет. Броку нет необходимости ждать разрешения. Он знает, что Стив не откажется. Просто потому, что люди, не собирающиеся участвовать в подобных вещах, не проводят ночи, напряженно вслушиваясь в шорохи чужой спальни. Но Роджерс именно такой, а Рамлоу не станет предлагать дважды.

Баки трогает его неловко, словно нехотя, как будто нарушает границы, будучи совсем от этого не в восторге. И хотя целует первым, попадает смазанно, в угол рта, и только спустя несколько слепых касаний, прикрыв глаза, переползает на его губы. А вот Стива срывает жадно и моментально, и кухонная стойка оказывается как нельзя кстати за спиной, потому что колени подгибаются от слабости, как от длительного бега, пока он до изнеможения терзает чужой рот. Ему стыдно, что Баки наверняка понял теперь, если не догадывался раньше, как сильно он его хотел все это время, раз потерял контроль над собой так быстро. Стыдно настолько, что приоткрыть глаза стоит титанических усилиий.

Так близко шрамы Баки вокруг бионической руки он не видел никогда прежде. Язык Брока оставляет скользкие дорожки, когда тот вылизывает каждый из них под темнеющим взглядом Капитана. Он не решается повторить за Рамлоу, понимая, что это слишком личное, по расслабленности Баки читая, насколько тот доверяет бывшему напарнику по ГИДРЕ, но вряд ли станет ему. По крайней мере, сейчас. О том, будет ли у него еще шанс, Стив предпочитает не задумываться.

Деловито. Нагло. Слова, которыми он описал бы каждое из действий Рамлоу, когда тот, отодвинув Джеймса, принимается за самого Роджерса. Ему смешно, понимает Стив, буквально на секунду вглядываясь тому в лицо, для него это забава. В глазах Баки много нежности, а еще вины. Что в его собственных, Роджерс знать не хочет. Как он выглядит сейчас в глазах их обоих - и того меньше. 

Несмотря на то что Брок буквально позволил, подарил, облагодетельствовал его происходящим, трогать Барнса ему запрещено. В каждому направляющем его движении Рамлоу это читается яснее ясного. Но представлять, пока задница горит от грубых движений, а сам он впервые так близко оказывается к Джеймсу, что слизывать пот с его виска и прижиматься ртом к его ключицам уже не просто больная фантазия, что это он трахает Барнса, попутно лаская его рукой, Брок запретить ему не может. Он даже позволяет себе оставить несколько отметин от зубов на шее друга, зная, к вечеру их уже не будет. Смотрит на расползающиеся кровавые пятна, чувствуя, как жажда обладания ослабляет свою мертвую хватку на его сердце. Всего на секунды, но...

Чертов Рамлоу, словно издеваясь, оставляет их прямо там, на кухонном полу, вдвоем и в полнейшей неловкости. Уходит, сгребая штаны, пряжка ремня которых громко и руша ну просто все звякает об плитку. Барнс целует его в лоб, прежде чем столкнуть с себя мягко, но настойчиво. Убирает теплыми пальцами живой руки слипшиеся волосы со лба, смотрит, и вины в его взгляде так же много, как и в глазах Стива - топящей того с головой нежности, с которой Джеймсу справиться не по силам.

Шум с улицы такой оглушительный, что шаги Баки, уходящего прочь из кухни следом за Броком, Стив, домывающий посуду, уже не слышит.


	5. Тепло

Рамлоу дергает Солдата на себя. Тот еще слишком слаб после обнуления, слишком беспомощен, и поддается легко, соскальзывая с кресла в чужие руки. Только переводит непонимающий взгляд с одного предмета на другой, а после на Брока. А спустя пару секунд прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь.

\- Держись, приятель, - Рамлоу закидывает бионическую руку через плечо и фактически на себе тащит Солдата через пролеты и лестницы в комнату отдыха.

\- Пить хочешь? – спрашивает он, осторожно укладывая Зимнего на кушетку и наливая себе воды из кулера. Тот предугадываемо не реагирует. Молча смотрит в потолок, и грудь его редко, чертовски редко, вздымается, показывая, что Солдат все-таки дышит. Рамлоу молча садится рядом, опираясь на колено чужой согнутой ноги, как на подлокотник. Брок не боится мифического для многих убийцу, как не боятся новорожденных котят, потому что он единственный, кого Солдат не сумел добить, сорвавшись однажды после обнуления. А еще единственный, на чей голос Зимний реагирует адекватно, если это вообще можно назвать реакцией, и позволяет прикасаться к себе, не пытаясь свернуть ему шею смертоносным протезом. И сейчас спокойно лежит на кровати без попыток убить Рамлоу за один только факт его присутствия рядом.

\- Ты как? – спрашивает Брок, осторожно окуная пальцы в стакан и сбрызгивая чужое лицо водой. Зимний по-прежнему не шевелится, но недовольное выражение его лица как реакция на воду вполне удовлетворительный результат, показывающий, что с Солдатом все нормально, что он приходит в себя. Рамлоу не знает, зачем в который раз после того, как он относит Зимнего в комнату отдыха, он остается с ним рядом до полного возвращения того к естественному функционированию, но думать над этим ему не хочется. Достаточно вспомнить, как орет малец во время чистки своих мозгов, и уже никаких причин понимать не нужно. 

Милосердие? Доброта? Брок не помнит, что значат эти слова для обычных людей. А грубое тепло, которым он делится с Зимним вот так, тайком, украдкой, не кажется ему благородством. Просто для бедного парня, замораживаемого, когда захочется Пирсу, и обнуляемого до полной самопотери, ему не жаль проявлений простой человечности, чему бы там ни учили по уставу. А Солдату, кажется, и не нужно ничего больше, кроме ощущения чего-то живого и неопасного рядом.

И пока Пирс делает вид, что не замечает, как Брок стискивает зубы, покрепче сжимая кулаки, чтобы не сорваться и не избить врачей, срезающих чужую память слой за слоем, Рамлоу будет продолжать привычно выхаживать Зимнего после экзекуций. Потому что в этом гадюшнике Рамлоу единственный, кому Солдат может хоть немного, но доверять. Потому что Зимний единственный здесь, к кому Брок может, не боясь, повернуться своей спиной.


	6. Личный номер

\- Нихуя не в порядке, - рявкает в ответ на один только взгляд в его сторону Рамлоу, Стиву не приходится даже задавать вопросы. - Такое уже было. Все думали, что все нормально, что все идет как обычно, а потом Солдат пропал, и нашли его уже в петле. 

Он не ходит из угла в угол, как ходил бы Роджерс, если бы нервничал, не мельтешит в попытке схватиться за любую надежду, но по одной его напряженной спине, по чересчур равнодушному лицу Стив читает, насколько все плохо. Джеймс пропал, и у него нет ни малейшего предположения, куда тот исчез, а главное зачем. И это дико обидно, если отодвинуть страх, потому что все, что ему остается, это надеяться на Рамлоу, который _знает Баки лучше_ , чем Роджерс. Стив заставляет себя забыть об этом хотя бы ненадолго, он лишь надеется - плевать, что принцем на белом коне, спасающим Джеймса, окажется не он сам - что они успеют вовремя. Если Брок прав, если Зимний опять сорвался.

\- Что послужило причиной? - разговаривать не хочется, но и обыскивать все ближайшие стройки в гробовом молчании не хочется тоже. 

\- Ты, как обычно. Всегда все портишь, - Рамлоу кривит губы в подобии улыбки, а после замирает как вкопанный. - Ну конечно, конечно же. Вчера он разнылся, - и это звучит так грубо, что Стиву приходится заставить себя успокоиться, - на тему того, как вы жили, - а вот это уже греет, потому что глаз Брока дергается, когда он произносит эти слова, - до всего этого, ныл минут сорок, а потом уснул. Тихо так лежал: ни шороха, ни звука. 

"Плакал", - понимает Стив, и сердце ухает в пятки. Переживать свою боль он научен с первого же дня своего появления в этом мире. Пережить боль Джеймса он, кажется, не будет способен никогда.

\- Нужно было заметить, но приступов так давно не было, что я не обратил внимания. А утром его и след простыл. - Рамлоу оглядывает недостроенные этажи с таким лицом, словно Солдат вот-вот шагнет с любого из них в пустоту, и собирай потом в пакет то, что осталось, и Роджерс прощает выбор Джеймса, если вообще имеет на это право, впервые. Потому что забота сквозит в каждом жесте наемника ГИДРы, пусть даже тот никогда не признается в этом даже себе. 

А еще в голове что-то щелкает, и Роджерс более чем уверен, что не прогадает с местом, где может быть Баки. Если Джеймс вспоминал прошлое, то наверняка отправился туда же. Он высказывает свои предположения Рамлоу, и тот соглашается, поэтому они разделяются: Брок отправляется на военное кладбище, Стив - туда, где прежде находился его дом. 

Он не звонит Рамлоу, когда находит Баки. Тот сидит в переулке, прижавшись спиной к стене, и лицо у него белое-белое. Джеймса трясет, он не позволяет к себе прикасаться, когда Роджерс кидается к нему, не подпускает, и это проходится ножом по сердцу, только вот самое страшное еще впереди.

\- _Джеймс Барнс... Личный номер 32557... Сто седьмой пехотный... Джеймс Барнс... Личный номер..._ \- Джеймс повторяет это снова и снова, и по его глазам видно, что он застрял, застрял на той войне, и ни Стив, ни Рамлоу, ни что угодно не вытащат его из этого ада. Джеймс не узнает его, когда Роджерс говорит, что это он, что он рядом. Потому что в его голове Стив никогда не приходит. Никогда не приходит. _Никогда._ И проще выйти в окно или вздернуться, чем заставлять себя поверить, что однажды... 

И глаза у Солдата черные, как ущелье, на дне которого все еще гниет тело Барнса.


	7. Понимание

А Барнс все равно слушается Брока, неважно, обнуленный или нет, едва тапки в зубах не носит. Подчиняется так, словно ему за это платят. И это странно, и это бесит, и это вызывает что угодно, кроме понимания со стороны Роджерса. Ты больше не слуга ГИДРы, хочется заорать ему, больше не нужно подстраиваться под этого ублюдка, выполнять его приказы. Только вот Солдат продолжает стелиться перед Рамлоу, чуть не скачет, как щенок, если тот в благодушном состоянии порой его хвалит.

А потом все становится ясным как белый день, и фраза «подстраиваться под ублюдка» приобретает иное значение. Вминаемого в матрас телом Рамлоу стонущего Джеймса.


	8. Тишина

Скрип чужого дивана за тонкой стеной, в паре метров от роджерсова невыносимого одиночества, можно было бы принять за издевку, во всяком случае со стороны Брока уж точно, но, к сожалению, Стив знает, что даже Рамлоу не будет с ним настолько жесток, и этот шум всего лишь случайность, а не попытка обидеть или задеть, не желание доказать, что вот он, Брок, смог, оказался нужнее, а Стив не сумел, а впрочем, не то чтобы и пытался.

Мяться, краснея, заплетающимся языком пытаться высказать все свои чувства, от первой встречи в довоенном Бруклине до нее же в Нью-Йорке двадцать первого века, а в итоге ляпнуть что-то про права, которых ни у кого нет - и выставить себя ничуть не лучше Пирса, вкрадчивым голосом доносившего до Солдата то же самое: и про права, и про давнюю связывающую их историю, и про долг жизни. Молодец, Роджерс, ничего не скажешь. Разумеется, Джеймс не стал слушать, разумеется, разозлился. А после в своей холодности и равнодушии перещеголял даже собственное отмороженное альтер-эго, спустив Стива с позиции лучшего друга до "передай соль, пожалуйста", а его отношения с Рамлоу в наступившей тишине капитанской квартиры вдруг стали слишком явными и громкими. Словно в наказание, если бы Барнсу вообще было до него дело, если бы заставить Стива слушать все это могло быть его планом. Но ведь не было, поэтому...

Стив бьет кулаком в стену несколько раз, вслушиваясь в наступившую тишину в соседней комнате, и злится на себя так страшно, что пойти подраться с Рамлоу, с Баки, с кем угодно кажется отличным решением, только, конечно, он даже не поднимается с постели: ругаться с Броком только за то, что тот оказался нужнее, не самая лучшая стратегия, если он хочет вернуть отношения с Джеймсом. Но и слушать еженощно скрип кровати, в которой должен быть он, а не Рамлоу, идея еще более дерьмовая, но кто-то всегда будет лишним, и никто не виноват, что на этот раз лишним оказался он сам.

Роджерс переезжает в башню Старка, оставляя Баки свою квартиру. Только полная тишина, царящая на этаже, бесит ничуть не меньше стонов в соседней комнате.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/3413383


End file.
